Baby soothers in general and pacifiers in particular have been in common use for many years. It is well known that pacifiers ideally provide the most comfortable surface possible against which a baby can chew to relieve the discomfort which attends teething and to accommodate the sucking desire of children.
As a result, pacifiers are typically made of both soft and hard rubber and any other material which combines resistivity and resiliancy to provide a surface best suited to relieve the discomfort of teething and to satisfy the sucking urge of children.
It has also been recognized that coolness (30 degrees to 65 degrees Fahrenheit) is soothing to babies who are teething. Fluid filled teething rings and other shapes which are refrigerated before use have been manufactured and used for years to satisfy the desire for having something cool and soothing for babies to chew on while teething.
Current pacifier designs do not incorporate built-in cooling liquid.
Current teething ring designs do not have the classic pacifier shape which babies enjoy. In addition, current teething ring designs are uncomfortable for the baby to hold because they are cold from refrigeration. In addition, manufacturers of current teething rings recommend that you do not put the teething ring in the freezer portion of the refrigerator because the liquid inside the teething ring is water and will freeze, causing the teething ring to be hard and uncomfortable for the baby. Furthermore, teething ring manufacturers have made no provision for keeping the teething ring cold while away from the home. Thus, the design of current pacifiers precludes their use as an effective cooling device because they don't have cooling liquid inside and the design of current teething rings are uncomfortable for children because they don't have the traditional pacifier shape and they are difficult to hold because they are cold. Furthermore, teething rings are less effective while travelling away from home because there is no specific means to keep them cool thus reducing their effectivness.